


Space is your legacy, child

by Shackett74



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Father Figure, Gen, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74
Summary: Got a picture in my head of a grizzled, perhaps a slightly worn, but determined man who stands in the late evening sun with his little girl in his arms looking up in the sky and talking with her about humanity's place among the stars.





	Space is your legacy, child

"Well hey there, sunshine."

An imperial looking, sturdy man in grey uniform and grizzled buzzcut looked down at the tiny marvel just waking up in his arms. Awkward he put a tentative finger against the amazingly smooth skin of the baby's cheek, as the last light of the evening sky slowly vanished in the horizon and reflected in her enormous blue eyes.

Silent and focused, the baby girl looked up at him with an innocence and upfront trust even his most loyal officers couldn't muster.   
  
"I bet you'll get your mama's eyes someday," he commented the shining blue in the peering eyes.  
  
Not that he knew much of such things though, he wasn't a family man. Loyal yes, but the older he got the more of a recluse he became, so he simply doubted he had what it took for a deeper relation or commitment besides the young Alliance. Factually concluding that this months old baby was a miracle in more than one way, the flinty man looked up in the sky were the blinking stars appeared one after one.  
  
"But up there lies my calling, child", Jon Grissom murmured, full of strange and contradictory feelings inside. 

A tiny hand suddenly waved frantically in the air between them as if the baby was taking aim, trying to grab hold of her father's nose or call for attention. Chuckling softly, Jon's throat felt thick with warm, unfamiliar emotions, emotions that melted his heart and spread through his body when he looked at her.

 _His_ baby girl. Awe and other unidentified emotion filled Grissom and tightened his chest as a satisfied, clucking and sighing sound left her small, delicate lips, as if this tiny, little human being - new to the world, somehow had read and comprehended his mind.

A satisfied, clucking and sighing sound left her small, delicate lips as if she somehow had read and comprehended his mind.

"Yes Kahlee. You see, mankind has always dreamed of the stars. And we took the first steps and lay the foundation - for you." He whispered uncharacteristically gentle. "For _your_ generation, space will truly be as much home as Earth is for mine. And that will be my legacy to you, my child."


End file.
